Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an obstacle avoidance technology, and more particularly to an obstacle avoidance device.
Description of Related Arts
The UAV (unmanned aerial vehicle) vision navigation system has technical characteristics of real-time modeling, autonomous positioning and navigation in a complex unknown flight environment. Through being equipped with the visible light camera, the infrared camera, the laser rangefinder and other sensors, the UAV platform can simultaneously collect multidimensional flight environment information; interact data with ground station and collaboratively compute framework through an airborne processor, to real-time reconstruct a three-dimensional model of an unknown flight environment, so as to achieve self-positioning, autonomous visional obstacle avoidance, tracking and landing without any external positioning devices (such as GPS), which is widely applied to the environment reconnaissance, monitoring and detection, disaster scene search and rescue of the unknown flight in the complex communication environment.
Currently, the visual obstacle avoidance systems applied to the UAV are mostly in a single direction, such as application of the visual barrier system is a single direction, such as DJI Elf 4, YUNEEC TyphoonH and other products.
The above obstacle avoidance programs adopt that the optical sensor is fixed onto an aircraft body of the UAV, which has two drawbacks as follows. Firstly, the aircraft body of the UAV has big vibrations, which causes that the optical image information collected by the sensor also correspondingly shakes at high frequency, so that the obstacle avoidance lens with high resolution is unable to be applied, thus it is difficult to distinguish very small obstacles, such as wires. Secondly, the attitude will change during the flight, so that the lens of the obstacle avoidance module is unable to always aim at the plane of the flight direction, thereby the obstacle avoidance is unable to be achieved. The traditional method to solve the above problems is to limit the attitude change angle of the UAV in the course of movement, that is, to limit the flight speed of the UAV, resulting in poor flight experience, and also unable to achieve the obstacle avoidance in the case of body vibration.